


Curious Encounter

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A man and his son meet Dr. Phlox and others in a curious encounter. (03/08/2006)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

The man and his son walked across the auditorium floor towards the podium just as the symposium ended for the day. Clustered in the dense crowd and noise stood a handful of former Enterprise crewmembers, who had just discussed some of their many adventures, greeting attendees. The speech by Doctor Phlox interested the boy the most, and he wanted to meet him. After waiting several minutes, the two humans were able to reach the Denoblian.

â€œDr. Phlox, itâ€™s an honor to meet you,â€ the man said as he shook hands with Phlox. â€œMy name is David, and this is my son Lenny. We loved hearing your stories from your Enterprise days.â€

Phlox expressed a quick grin that almost made himself hop backwards like a hiccup. He shook hands with David, and bent down to offer the same greeting to Lenny.

â€œHello, Lenny,â€ Phlox said. â€œItâ€™s very nice to meet you. Did you enjoy the talks?â€

Lenny smiled and nodded his head very enthusiastically.

â€œYes, I did sir,â€ Lenny said. â€œIn fact, someday I would like to be a physician!â€

â€œOhhhhh, thatâ€™s wonderful! How old are you?â€

â€œIâ€™m nine, sir!â€

â€œOutstanding!â€ Phlox said, just as someone walked up from behind him. Phlox turned his head around to see who it was. â€œAh, doctor.â€ He then turned back to the boy. â€œDoctor Elizabeth Cutler, Iâ€™d like you to meet Earthâ€™s newest inspiring physician, Lenny!â€

Cutler bent down to greet the boy with her signature warm and beaming smile.

â€œHello! Itâ€™s very nice to meet you, Lenny,â€ Cutler said. â€œItâ€™s always great to see young people striving with such great goals in mind.â€

Even though Cutler had more years behind her than ahead, she was still perky and glowing, and Lenny began to blush just a little bit. Cutler noticed and stood back up in an attempt to ease Lennyâ€™s embarrassment, and was quite flattered.

â€œSomeday, Iâ€™m going to join Starfleet and travel to the starsâ€¦and maybe even have my own starship office!â€ Lenny said. â€œâ€™Dr. Leonard H. McCoy!â€™ I can see it right now!â€

â€œAhhh, thatâ€™s wonderful, just wonderful Lenny,â€ Phlox said. â€œWith that enthusiasm, I think youâ€™re well on your way.

Cutler put a hand on Phloxâ€™s shoulder. Years ago, that would have made Phlox jump, but he had accustomed himself to common human nature and enjoyed such subtle intimacies among friends.

â€œI have to go, Doctor,â€ Cutler said, and then turned her attention back to Lenny, â€œand it was very nice to meet you. Maybe weâ€™ll work together someday!â€ This again made Lenny blush, and Cutler quickly lost herself in the crowd. Just then, someone else came up behind Phlox and stood beside him. She then looked down at Lenny, who instantly recognized her.

â€œHello. I am Tâ€™Pol.â€

â€œIâ€™mâ€¦ahhâ€¦Lenny.â€ If Lenny didnâ€™t blush before, he sure did now. Vulcans aged very gracefully, and Tâ€™Pol was as radiant as she was during her days on Enterprise. Although somewhat star struck, Lenny remembered what to do when one met a Vulcan, and attempted to give the traditional hand sign. However, he couldnâ€™t quite get it right. Tâ€™Pol reached over and helped him.

â€œI am honored,â€ Tâ€™Pol said. â€œPeace and long life, Lennyâ€ and returned the gesture. David looked down at his son a very proud father.

â€œLive long andâ€¦prosper?â€ Lenny asked. Tâ€™Pol nodded and Lenny smiled.

â€œIâ€™ve never met a Vulcan before, and I have always wanted to say that,â€ Lenny said. â€œMy dad taught me.â€

Tâ€™Pol looked at David and nodded. â€œIt is quite agreeable you have taught your son the customs of other species. That is admirable.â€

â€œThank you, maâ€™am,â€ David said.

Lenny looked at Tâ€™Pol in a curious way. Although he had seen Vulcans talk before, he didnâ€™t expect to experience how stiff and distant one could be in his presence. It was almost as if Tâ€™Pol was forcing her words. As much as he was excited to meet Tâ€™Pol a moment ago, he was now actually feeling disappointedâ€¦as if a boyhood crush was just shattered.

â€œTâ€™Pol,â€ Phlox said as he looked over the crowd, â€œI think weâ€™re needed at the post-briefing.â€ He then looked at David and Lenny. â€œIt was very nice meeting the McCoy family, and I will indeed look for a Leonard McCoy in Starfleet Academy in the coming years. Good luck to. You have great potential, young man!â€

â€œAgreed,â€ Tâ€™Pol said.

Phlox and Tâ€™Pol nodded and moved on their way. Lenny, while very excited to have met three former Enterprise crewmembers, was puzzled about Tâ€™Pol.

â€œAreâ€¦all Vulcans like that, dad?â€™ Lenny asked.

â€œLike what, son?â€

â€œSoâ€¦cold. Soâ€¦non-human?â€

David laughed. â€œWell, from my experience, theyâ€™re pretty much all like that. Theyâ€™re great allies, but you wouldnâ€™t exactly want to ask one to a party.â€

Lenny pondered the comment for a few seconds and shrugged his shoulders.

â€œOh, well. I donâ€™t know how a whole crew of humans spent so much time with her. I certainly wouldnâ€™t want to have to work with one all day, every day, thatâ€™s for sure,â€ Lenny said. â€œThat would drive me insane!â€

David laughed again. He patted his son on the shoulder, and began to lead their way out of the auditorium.


End file.
